Janji
by Touhime Ten'okari
Summary: Ceritakecil mengenai sisi lain Miyuki yang tak pernah teman-temannya tahu. masa lalu manis dengan janji kecil yang terwujud di masa depan. RnR. OC. mungkin romance? - - idk.


**JAJAJA! Hime sampai melupakan fanfic dan terlalu fokus pada hal-hal lainnya—ini fanfic yang terpikir ketika melihat Tensai dari Ryuugajou Nanana no Maizoukin terpikir begitu aja ngebuat ffn ini HAHAHAAH selamat menikmati! Ps: char cewe disini diambil bedasarkan Tensai. **

**.**

**.**

**JANJI**

**.**

"Ai! Kau ini sudah berapa kali ku bilang! Ketuk pintu sebelum masuk! Bagaimana kalau kau terkena ayunan batku?!" ucap Lelaki berkacamata itu. Ia menaruh tongkat baseballnya di atas kasur dan kemudian duduk di kasur sembari mengelap keringatnya.

Gadis yang di panggil Ai itu hanya terdiam, tak berekspresi kaget ataupun menyesal. Matanya datar tak menunjukan emosi apapun. Ia berjalan mendekati Lelaki berkacamata itu. Iapun duduk di samping lelaki itu.

"Kazuya—Kau serius masuk SMA itu ya?" tanya gadis mungil itu.

Lelaki bernama Miyuki Kazuya itu menatap gadis di sebalahnya sambil tersenyum. "Yo, Sudah kuputuskan. Kau tahu aku tidak akan setengah-setengahkan?" tanya Miyuki sambil menarik topi yang gadis itu pakai. Ia menarik hingga menutupi wajah sang gadis.

Gadis itu menepis tangan Miyuki dan membenarkan letak topinya. "Urusai, Aku tak perlu kau beri tahu dua kali," ucapnya.

Miyuki tertawa keras, "Kalau begitu kau tak perlu bertanya dua kali harusnyakan?" tanya Miyuki mengejek.

"Hn—Yah sebagai orang yang pintar aku hanya memastikan saja, lagi pula kau tak tahu siapa aku hah?" tanya gadis itu dengan nada sombong.

Miyuki mengangkat kedua tangannya sambil berkata, "Ya—ya kau Fukuda Ai, orang paling pintar dan jenius yang siap menolong siapapun—Betulkan?" tanyanya sambil menatap gadis bernama Ai itu.

Gadis itu tersenyum bangga. Ia bangkit dari kasur dan berdiri di samping Miyuki. Miyuki tersenyum kecil melihat teman dari kecilnya itu begitu sombong dan percaya diri. Dibalik tubuh mungil nan manisnya itu Ai adalah sosok yang memiliki harga diri tinggi dan tak akan mengalah pada siapapun. Namun untungnya ia masih suka menggunakan kemampuannya itu untuk menolong orang lain. Tak habis pikir bagaimana Ai mencari bola baseball Miyuki di tengah lapangan baseball tua yang luas. Sendirian. Mencari diantara rumput-rumput ilalang yang tinggi. Sampai sekarang Miyuki tak pernah melupakan kata-kata Ai hari itu.

Miyuki menyadari satu hal yang ia belum ketahui, "Ai—Kau akan masuk SMA mana? Selama ini kau belum memberi tahuku," ucap Miyuki sambil menatap Ai.

Ai balas menatap dengan tatapan datar. "Aku—ingin masuk SMA yang sama denganmu," ucap Ai.

"Masuk saja, terus jadi manager baseball. Otakmu berguna untuk menyusun strategi," ucap Miyuki sambil menunjuk kepalanya.

Ai menjitak kepala Miyuki. "Baka, itu sudah pasti. Nampaknya—saat tahun ajaran baru nanti aku akan pindah," ucap Ai yang sukses membuat mata Miyuki membulat.

"Oi—oi, serius?" tanya Miyuki.

Ai menatap Miyuki dengan tatapan merendahkan. "Seriuslah, lagi pula jika aku sekolah di sekolah yang sama denganmu pun—kau akan mengambil asramakan? Lalu kau menyuruhku untuk pulang sendirian? Jangan bercanda. Itu sama saja kau pindah ke tempat yang jauh," ucap Ai.

Miyuki menatap Ai sebal. Itu memang benar. Ia kemungkinan besar akan mengambil asrama. Itu sama saja tidak akan melihat Ai. Namun—"Tapi setidaknya kita bisa ngobrol di sekolahkan?" usul Miyuki. Itu adalah cara yang bagus. Dari awal bertemu Ai—Miyuki selalu menghabiskan waktu untuk berlatih baseball, dan Ai selalu melihat perkembangan Miyuki serta memberi saran yang tepat. Ai adalah salah satu orang yang bisa Miyuki ajak untuk berdiskusi tentang baseball.

"Menyenangkan dapat melihatmu berlatih sambil menyusun strategi sempurna denganmu untuk kemenangan tim, dengan adanya aku dan kau—menang—bukanlah hal mustahil," ucap Ai sambil berjalan ke arah pintu.

Ai memutar kenop pintunya. "Namun bukankah lebih menyenangkan jika kita bertanding memperebutkan kata 'menang' di pihak yang berbeda?" ucap Ai sambil tersenyum dan keluar dari kamar Miyuki.

Miyuki diam. Ia tersenyum dan melempar bola baseball ke arah pintu kamarnya sendiri. Ia berbaring di atas tempat tidurnya. "Menyenangkan?—bukankah sama saja kita menjadi musuh? Baka, mana bisa aku berkonsentrasi jika menghadapi lawan sepertimu. Emosiku pasti akan mengambil alih," ucap Miyuki sambil menutupi kedua matanya dengan lengannya.

"MIYUKI KAZUYAA!"

Teriakan Ai membuat Miyuki bangkit dari kasurnya. Ia melihat keluar jendela. Ia merasa mendengar Ai memanggilnya dari bawah. Kedua tangannya membuka jendela dan menatap ke bawah. Ia menemukan Ai yang sudah duduk di atas sepeda Miyuki.

"Cepat antar aku! Aku ada kerjaan!" teriak Ai.

Miyuki tersenyum. Ia mengambil topinya dan berlari turun untuk menemui Ai. Sementara itu Ai menunggu Miyuki keluar dari rumahnya dan memboncengnya ke tempat yang ia inginkan. Keduanya tahu persis kalau mereka tak akan selalu bersama. Tak ada peraturan yang mengikat mereka untuk harus bersama. Mereka juga tak bisa menggunakan kata ;pacara; untuk tetap bersama. Mereka berdua terlalu egois untuk memakai kata itu.

"Kau ini—selalu menyuruh, cepat bilang mau kemana," perintah Miyuki.

Miyukipun duduk di atas sepedanya sedangkan Ai berdiri di belakang Miyuki sambil memegangi pundak Miyuki. Sangat disayangkan sepeda milik Miyuki tidak memiliki dua bangku untuk boncengan, jadi terpaksa Ai harus berdiri di atas dua pijakan tepat di samping ban belakang.

"Antar aku ke pertokoan—aku ada janji dengan client di sana, kau harus membantuku kali ini," ucap Ai menyuruh.

Miyuki menghela nafas dan mulai mengayuh sepedanya, "Baik, jangan terbawa suasana nanti di sana. Tetaplah tenang. Ingat kasus terakhirmu kacau karena kau gegabah," ucap Miyuki.

Ai mencubit pundak Miyuki dan sukses membuat Miyuki berteriak. "Kazuya—buatlah pitchermu sehebat mungkin—melebihi dirimu. Buat ia bersinar—dan menikmati pertandingan, bersama teman-teman tim lainnya," ucap Ai tiba-tiba.

Miyuki terdiam, ia pun berkata, "Kau juga—jika nanti di sana kau jadi manager, buatlah tim setimmu senang dan bersinar," sambil mempercepat kayuhan sepedanya.

"Tentu saja! Kau pikir aku siapa?" ucap Ai dengan nada marah.

Miyuki hanya tertawa garing. Keheningan menyelimuti mereka berdua. Mentari merah yang terik menjadi saksi mereka berdua. Saksi janji mereka—janji yang harus di penuhi.

'Jika kita bertemu lagi—' pikir kedua orang itu.

"Lalu kita harus berjuang untuk menang—walau kita bertemu lagi di tim yang berbeda," ucap Miyuki dan Ai bersamaan.

Miyuki berusaha menatap Ai yang berada di belakangnya. Ai pun begitu, berusaha menatap Miyuki. Saat kedua mata mereka bertemu—mereka tertawa riang dan kembali bersenda gurau seperti biasa. Mereka yakin mereka akan bertemu kembali.

Beberapa tahun kemudian.

Miyuki sudah menginjak kelas dua SMA. Seido, timnya sudah menjadi kuat. Sawamura, Furuya, Kawakami, bahkan Tanba adalah pitcher hebat yang bisa terhubung dengan catcher. Miyuki merasa masih harus mengasah kedua bocah kelas satu –SawamuraFuruya— yang masih sering terbawa emosi.

"Miyuki ayo bersiap—line up," ucap Kuramochi sambil menunjuk semua anggota tim sudah berbaris untuk awal pertandingan.

"Ah I—ya," ucap Miyuki merasa mengenal seseorang.

Miyukipun berlari dan ikut berbaris. Setelah itu mereka kembali ke tempat masing-masing. Miyuki duduk di bangku pemain dan memakai sarung tangannya. Sawamura dan Kuramochi nampak sedang sibuk berbincang. Awalnya hanya mereka berdua, kemudian menjadi berempat, kemudian berlima, kemudian entah mengapa semua orang ikut berbincang. Miyuki sedikit penasaran. Namun untungnya tanpa di tanya Kuramochi sudah bertanya duluan kepada—tidak Isashikilah yang bertanya duluan dengan amarah.

"OI MIYUKI! Apa kau kenal gadis DI SANA?! Nampaknya mereka MEREMEHKAN KITA! MEREKA TIDAK MEMILIKI PELATIH DAN HANYA ADA MANAGER CANTIK SEBAGAI PENGGANTI PELATIH DAN YANG MENYUSUN STRATEGI!" teriak Isashiki—sedikit mengganggu Miyuki namun ia sudah terbiasa.

"Gadis? Yang mana?" tanya Miyuki tak melihat gadis di deretan bangku pemain lawan. Miyuki meminta buku catatan tentang lawan kepada Chris.

"Yang itu—ah dia dihalangi banyak orang," ucap Kuramochi.

Mata Miyuki membulat melihat nama manager yang tertera di catatan milik Chris. Ia tertawa, jika memang dugaannya benar—mungkin takdir mempertemukan mereka kembali.

"AH ITU! Liat coba!" ucap Kuramochi sambil menepuk pundak Miyuki.

Miyuki meluruskan pandangannya ke arah yang Kuramochi tunjuk. Mata Miyuki kembali membulat untuk kesekian kalinya. Begitu pula dengan gadis tersebut. Namun pokerface gadis tersebut lebih kuat dari Miyuki. Gadis itu berjalan ke luar dari bangku pemain timnya.

"Yah dia pergi—" ucap Kuramochi terhenti melihat wajah Miyuki yang begitua kaget—namun ia merasakan adanya kesenangan dan kelegaan di raut wajah Miyuki.

"Memang ada apa dengan gadis kecil itu senpai?" tanya Sawamura tak begitu mengerti diikuti anggukan Furuya.

Kuramochi dan Isashiki menatap Sawamura dan Furuya tajam. "Kau tidak mengerti?! Mereka dilatih oleh gadis kecil tadi loh! GADIS KE—"

"Maaf jika aku hanyalah gadis kecil," ucap sang menager tim lawannya yang entah bagaimana sudah berada di antara Kuramochi dan Sawamura. Ia kemudian menginjak kaki kedua orang itu. Semua terdiam. Bahkan sang pelatih—Kataoka—terdiam. Miyuki tersenyum menatap lapangan. Gadis itu berjalan mendekati Miyuki.

"Kita harus berjuang untuk menang—walau kita bertemu lagi di tim yang berbeda," ucap mereka berdua bersamaan.

Yah—gadis itu Ai, orang yang telah berjanji pada Miyuki. Nampaknya mereka bisa menepati janji mereka. Miyuki dan Aipun tertawa bersama. Menertawakan bagaimana mereka masih mengingat janji aneh itu. Semua anggota Seido menatap aneh pemandangan itu. Terlebih lagi—Miyuki yang suka seenaknya itu bisa tertawa begitu lepas. Aneh. Miyuki berdiri dan mengulurkan tangannya kepada Ai.

"Selamat datang—Ai," ucap Miyuki.

Semua anggota Seido kembali kaget melihat dan mendengar hal itu. APA YANG TERJADI?!. Gadis kecil itu tersenyum dan kembali menatap Miyuki dengan wajah bangganya.

"Aku pulang Kazuya!" ucapnya sambil menerima uluran tangan Miyuki.

Keduanya terhanyut dalan sausana reuni yang meninggalkan tanda tanya di hati para anggota tim Seido.

**.**

**.**

**OWARI**

**.**

**Cerita ini berasal dari Tensai dari Ryuugajou Nanana no Maizoukin, gadis kecil yang lucu dan imut tapi sombong dan selalu bangga dengan jalannya sendiri. Entah kenapa Hime merasa kalau karakter seperti ini akan cocok dengan Miyuki dari Ace of Diamond yang karakternya, selalu berusaha membuat semua berjalan sesuai rencana, dan selalu seenaknya. Kalau Tensai jadi pacar Miyuki, Hime rasa—Miyuki akan dibuat panik gak kepalang karena Tensai selalu berbuatnya seenaknya juga dan tak akan ngikutin aturan yang Miyuki buat hahaha. Menyenangkan membayangkan mereka berdua jadian! Kenapa Hime tidak membuat ini crossover? Karena Hime juga mendukung Tensai dengan tokoh utama di RNnM.. dan terlalu ribet membuat sosok Tensai yang asli ke dalam sebuah fanfic. Jalan pikir Tensai lebih susah di tebak ketimbang Miyuki. Karena itu pulalah aku berharap jika Miyuki punya pacar—tolong seperti Tensai. Agar Miyuki selalu waspada HAHAHAAHAHA**


End file.
